reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annonnimus/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:Controlled Chaos page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew I guess thank you.... Thank you for helping with the vandalism even though you don't have the game....Romcombo~Just Cause 2 Wiki 08:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Yeah, you deserve it as well. Can be very handy. Git your rollback here. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Caterogies ok thanks. Categories I really am surprised that you feel those categories are not needed. To me, they are; as animal items are items, and are only part of the single player game. The more content in each category, the easier it is for random people (who got there by a simple google search) to find what they are looking for. What is needed too, is more sub categories. Anyway, if you think I am only aiming at racking up wiki badges, then please reset my red dead wiki account. Lee Van Cleef 07:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Lee Van Cleef Re: Categories Thanks for the tip! *P.S.- Do you have any suggestions for me to center my user picture. It's kind of, well, off-centered. I did a quick test and it appears that when adding "|center" in the code for the pic it works properly. Try it :) Sorry, I should have clarified-I meant the profile picture, you know the one that appears when commenting on a blog posts, the top left of your user page, etc. For example Anon, yours would be the Fallout 3 pic.Rocket8808 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC)User:Rocket8808 Lee Van Cleef 12:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Lee Van Cleef Hello, and Thanks... Hey, I just realized that I had been mistaking you and Frank-West for the same person, which, of course, you are not. At any rate, thanks for the support and the effort you put into getting me to stay. I appreciate it. :) JackFrost23 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Gangsta What did i do Wiki Master?Hakuboshi 17:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Liars and Cheats DLC page. That douche bag kept writing shit on it. It decided to make it as good as I could until you showed up. Just a heads up Since you're an active admin, I'm linking you to the post I just made here. JoePlay (talk) 00:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) help with vandalism I have a problem with a user that posted a posse page that uses in essence the same title and basic profile of the posse that was established by myself and a few other active ,mature players this in itself maybe allowed I am not sure but it amounts to vandalism when it is done with the intention of having a negative impact on my posse by the wording and intentional misrepresentation of my posse by a player known to be an advisary of one of our members .the posse pages in question are the bureau of investigation and the bureau of investigation(psn) REQUEST TO DELETE I request that the posse page bureau of investigation be deleted it states that they represent my posse and was posted order to disrupt and misrepresent the posse listed above it . The bureau of investigation. do you play vampires live ? there's a clan named anon * Blocking However much I appreciate your utmost conviction towards this wiki, I wanted to say one thing -- when I, or any other admin, for that matter, blocks anybody, we are supposed to use the template, so they know it's not something automated, or whatever, it has it's reasons, trust me. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for notifying me of the policies, let me know if i am screwing up in any way. Thanks. I'm sure it was you who had replied to me about other users editing a wiki page. It said Anon and I clicked on it so I'm assuming it was you :D. Thank you. I see that an anonymous user had done it. Might have been the one who was trash talking me that I had posted the Double XP weekend too late. It wasn't my fault that I signed up and posted it the day before it ended. :( Also I just found out what they had written previously. I am very angry Indeed at what that user wrote. Again, thank you for changing it back. <3 Thnx for helping police my page, you were quick and effective, and your actions are the only thing that are keeping me on this site. THNX :D I think it was me that said you posted the double xp weekend info too late. RedMarston 16:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks again. It's really nice to see the administrators here being so active. Also thanks for the protection. I'll probably keep it on, because I can't stand people doing this to my user page. Again, Thanks :) A user edited the Blunderbuss page incorrectly. The Blunderbuss page had been edited incorrectly. I'm not sure who the user was (I do not know how to check) but It previously had "It shoots zombie parts" at the very beginning of the introduction. You should see it if you check the history of the page. (If you can, I have no idea how). I have edited the page back to it's former status. I hope it was the right thing to do. Elas12 11:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey sorry I didnt realise the "policy", I just thought the pages were quite messy, sorry about that I've stopped know :P Thanks for saying, oh but Ive also seen some animal pages with real life pictures aswell, the Boar and Big Horn sheep for example. Thanks. Really helps weed out the criminals :D By checking the history, I'm able to see what has been vandalised so much easier! I always wondered how people knew :P I tried re-editing the Transport page, as someone replaced horses with the "Donkey Woman". I tried undoing it back to what it was, but an error pops up saying (The edit could not be undone due to conflicting intermediate edits.". What does this mean? An answer or solving the problem would be greatly appreciated ;) Elas12 04:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. I just copied the previous one, went into edit, and re-pasted it over the Donkey woman. I was hoping it was the right thing to do ;) Thanks a lot Anon. :) Useless pages. User created a page asking a question. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Pyro_-Unlocking_This_Title_Under_Weapon_Skill_in_Outfitter Useless page. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/ARtan_gufaifg I do not have the power to delete these pages, but if you could do it then that would be great ;) ok sorry bout that wont happen again Reply to your response Dear Annonnimus, I have said some very rude and inappropriate things in a message to him and I would like to greatly apologize about what I said, he made comments about my mother which I am very sensitive about and I exploded at him and I am very sorry for what I have done. I also do not like the fact that he has made 3 comments saying he had sexual relations with my mother and he has spammed and insulted me on my blogs and is constantly acting like a child. I know what I did was wrong and I am willing to accept that and whatever punishment I deserve but I just want to know that he will also be dealt with. Undead Nastas/Nastas I was looking through the wiki and saw that the undead persona of Nastas has had an entire page created for him and I ask that you please merge the two for there is no need for the UN version of Nastas to have a seperate page rather than a category/section on Nastas' page. ZERO 21:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can you please ban all users from my page, they insist on undoing all the hard work i put into it; Weaselblaster, i like puppies, FIGHTtoBeFREE, and Drexysexy this becoming more of hassel then fun. please help me,thnx for your time Thank you so much i really appreciate it, It was really bothering me and now my mind can b at ease that no one will be messing up my work. I CANT BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW THANKFUL I AM. also, it really sucks about your xbox, when ever you get it back, we should play together you seem really cool ttyl and thanks again for your time WARRIOR W0LF (Tom]] (Talk) 20:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Registered Vandal Some user by the name of Valijean created a page called Vlad and as the content he wrote "Vlad is the assholes't member in the RDR forum,he is gay and have a fucking vagina". Can you block him? I think it's gonna be more than just Vlad after this. Thanks, Jackass2009 00:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire user update 2 Seth Tomasino is much more polite and me and him get along good, there was an indicent on another wiki where he got annoyed with his edits been reverted so he put something on a b'crats userpage, he also created another acoount and began bad mouthing the bully wiki b'crats, he's admitted his mistake and apologised and been punished so we had a fresh start and he's back to his polite well behaved self, just thought i'd give you the down low on him, he's a good editor mainly. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I can see Seth is leading to asking you to make him an admin, i don't thinks thats a good idea, he hasn't editied the wiki yet, he upset a lot of people doing what he did and i don't think users would be happy to see him as an admin and lastly we don't need one there are few editors and me and you sould be fine until activity picks up. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Posse vandalized Hi thank you for letting me know that the clan page was vandelised and if you wanted to know who it was it would be austin2232 but he also stole another account named irskestesti......this was why I was wondering if it was possible for only certian users to edit the page, they hold grudges.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Milly4life (talk • ) Another Vandal Hello again, Annonnimus. I just wante dto point out that this guy is one of those people that vandalizes a page and then deletes it. He wrote something vulgar on the Undead Nightmare page. I think something should be done. Thanks. -XHobbes 01:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and also this guy has vandalized three pages with talk about... You can see for yourself. Thanks again. -XHobbes 01:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but we have another vandalize-then-remove guy again. Just letting you know. -XHobbes 21:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The Assholes Hi, i tried to move "The Assholes", a multiplayer posse, page to Posse:The Assholes but it already exists i'm pretty sure that its not the same Posse, i just thought i'd inform you of this. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Booster Hello, anon. I saw that you've spoken with Assassin1012 and I just wanted to say that you should keep your eye on him. I think he's a booster. This is evidenced by his posts on talk pages and now he is targeting blog posts. Thanks. -XHobbes 04:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Seth Alright, I lost it cuz he got a little personal, but thanks for your concern :) SirLinkalot96 05:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What was Seth blocked for? Was it cuz me and him were arguing? SirLinkalot96 22:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 what have you heard about me on the mafia wiki?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Seth won't leave me the hell alone and keeps insulting me and provoking me. Can you block that kid? I just want to wiki in peace SirLinkalot96 05:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I don't wanna see sirfagalot insulting me as well so block himSeth Tomasino 05:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I ask the prickhole a simple question and yet he gets hostile, I'm only saying sorry to you.Seth Tomasino 05:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Right I'm sorry, I feel better nowSeth Tomasino 06:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't stand him, from the moment I saw him on the Bully wikia, I knew I hated him I'm calm now really no more insultsSeth Tomasino 06:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) How? It's so frustrating to see some jerk on a wikia and not do anything aboutSeth Tomasino 06:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He gets on my nervesSeth Tomasino 06:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Anatoly have insulted me, I know it's a drag to not fight back, but I should inform you instead, it's on my talk pageSeth Tomasino 00:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's over we are now friends.Seth Tomasino 01:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) fine by me, but he brings it on himself.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 06:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Real life pics look i am not meaning to break the rules and about the images i jest though people would like real life pics. of guns so sorry 4 every thing i did i like this wiki and i try to do the best 4 this wiki as posibly. from, jack 19:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC)(assassin1012) p.s. sorry 4 the bad spelling and puctation if i mist any. thank u Thanh u for understanding i hope u take no offence. Videos Hello. I was wondering, do we want videos on the pages for missions/stranger missions? I guess I can understand wanting them for storyline missions, but we do already have detailed walkthroughs. Plus, the videos for stranger missions rarely contain gameplay, they are mostly cutscenes of said mission. I just want your opinion on the matter. Thanks. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 20:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Also, I've left you a message or two on the Far Cry wiki, so you may want to check out what I'm doing before I cause too much damage. Thanks. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 21:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Adopting a Wikia Hello, Annonn. I was wondering, do you know how I could go about adopting a wikia? You see, I'm a pretty big fan of the movie Hot Fuzz, and I went on its wikia and it's in pretty bad shape. I want to adopt it and really get things done there. Clean it up real nice, you know? Could you help me on this matter? Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Right, thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, would you mind helping me make another Character infobox for this wikia, too? Whether that be you making one or telling me how to make one. ::I'd like one that had a picture, then could have Born, Died, Status, Affiliations, and Played By. Thanks again. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There's this anonymous user who's adding last names Eli and Jonah's pages and saying they are Hatfield and McCoy (respectively). His IP is 98.235.144.27 , can you block him? It's reminding me of the Landon Frazier incident. Thanks, Jackass2009 01:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just found another vandal who vandalized the page Bo Schram. You'd have to see for yourself what he said. His IP is 173.70.45.205 . Thanks, Jackass2009 19:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know someone else could vandalize another user's page. Thanks a lot. Jackass2009 19:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think that's the best option. Thanks for it, Jackass2009 20:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandal ll I found another vandal (I'm good at this, lol) who's been writing sick things on Annabel West's page. His IP is 69.253.74.217 . Thanks, Jackass2009 23:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I inserted the block template on his page. I apologize if I'm not supposed to do it, but he was writing some pretty sickening things. Jackass2009 00:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'll remember that for future reference. Jackass2009 00:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Golden Guns Sure thing man, I was just defending myself. Don't wanna make a problem to you guys and thanks for your feedback. Leo Leo. Free Roam Characters Hello, Annonn. I noticed that someone edited the Free Roam page, characters section, to include zombies. This editor linked it to the category "Undead Characters". I fixed it by linking "Zombies" to "Multiplayer Characters#Zombies" so it would send the user right to the Multiplayer Characters page, zombies section. On this free-roam page, should I link all the factions like this? So Walton's Gang would go "like this"? I'll leave this message on Jack's page too, and get his input. In the meantime, I am going to link "Damnation", "Redemption", and "Red Dead Revolver" like that, as they aren't on the page. I'm also going to re-arrange it so it's in the order it appears in in the outfitter. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 16:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Death Another day, another problem. An anonymous user vandalized the Death page. So, A new user decided the best course of action was to remove all of the content from the page. I'm going to leave him a message, informing him of the "undo" button for future reference, but do you think you could rollback that page? Thanks. Oh, and the adoption request for the Hot Fuzz wiki went through :) -xHobbes (Talk) 13:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, Anon. I'd like to adress two things. One, on the Hot Fuzz Wiki, the page afor the film "Hot Fuzz" is all in boxes and I don't know how to fix it. Also, I saw you warned ThePowerWithinn about removing content. The second time content was removed from his page was actually a comment by ANAT0LY LANB3RY, who then removed his own comment. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 23:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, nevermind. I was just looking through the history to see what ANAT0LY wrote, and I saw that TPW did remove his talk page again. I'm sorry for that last comment. I didn't know what I was going on about. Sorry. -xHobbes (Talk) 03:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) "Move" User Page Hello, Anon. While looking over my profile, I noticed that it had the option to "move". Is it possible to change your username on wikia? Is it possible I could get rid of the "X" in front of my username? What happens if I move it? I must say, I'm intrigued by this. I'm pretty sure someone on the Fable Wiki did this, but I'm not sure. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 23:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, it all went through. My new username is "First Tiger Hobbes", but I'm shortening it to just "Hobbes" in my signature. It feels good to be rid of that pesky "X". Thanks for your help on the subject. -Hobbes (Talk) 20:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 vandals This guy and this guy keep vandalizing the Gonzalo Barajas page with gibberish. It's a load of bollocks and they must be stopped! -xHobbes (Talk) 20:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status The now 4 Admin requests that have not even been answered. I propose we have a community vot between the other admins to see which of these deserve it. We need to take action to greatly improve the wiki and I have noticed many of the current admins have not logged on in a long time and TNT does not answer the requests. Please contact your fellow Admins with this information. Thank you. ZERO 04:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh. :Dude, why is this so goddamned important? :To be perfectly honest with you, my becoming an admin really didn't change much about what I did/do here, so I'm not sure why you want it so badly. You can do just about everything an admin can do right now... :Frankly, buddy, your 244 edits really don't warrant adminship, y'know? I had literally THOUSANDS of edits before I bothered to even ask to be an admin - and even then I only did it because everyone kept messaging me because they thought I was already. :And then if one looks further into your contributions, it turns out quite a lot of it is your blog and talk page posts, which I'm not belittling, but they hardly count as editing the wiki, y'know? :Basically what I'm getting at is that your argument that you should be an admin lacks a foundation. Do you see my point? :I apologize in advance because I know this is going to piss you off - but try to keep in mind that I'm just being honest. :- JackFrost23 16:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Status in Character Infobox I want to remove the Status line from the character infoboxes. I can't tell you how much it annoys me when people constantly edit that line. Going back and forth with "Alive" and "Dead" or, my least favorite, "depends on player choice". I think the line is a spoiler for the main story since John Marston's status lists him as Dead. What do you think? Personally, I think the line is irrelevant especially because nearly every character in the game can be killed, and as such their status should always be "Depends on player choice". The reason I'm bringing this up is because some editor decided to differentiate the statuses between Red Dead and Undead Nightmare. I hate the way it looks, too. - JackFrost23 17:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) look at this its cool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6XLswqiX0s Waffleless and the RDR Category Have you seen this guy's contributions? http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Waffleless He seems to be working against you putting the RDR category on a ton of pages. I think we need to keep an eye on this guy... -JackFrost23 16:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I am very sorry for my actions and I beg for forgiveness. Fact is I never tried to do anything wrong, I simply didn't understand the talkpage, I didn't see the category editing thing, I guess I was absentminded. I only saw the "Thank you" part and thought you were happy with my edits. So im really sorry. : ( I really like this site and hope to do something positive, instead of putting the Red dead redemption category on pages, I will seek to remove it from pages that have already gotten the Redemption Weapons and such. I will never add it again. I am AGAINST achievement boosting and hope you will understand that I now see that I did wrong. Please forgive me, I will seek to remove the "Red Dead Redemption" Category from pages, as a sort of REDEMPTION. Waffleless 19:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) -Waffleless (PS. I hope the signature works, I am still new to this wiki) I am glad you forgive me : D Also how does one remove categories, I can't figure it out sorry. Waffleless 10:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) User:Dahdist You may need to keep an eye on him. He really screwed up the Coke Buckley page, not that I blame him, being a new user and all, and he seems to have screwed over his user page by moving it. I'm just giving you a heads up on this, in case there are any further complications and the like. (P.S. Now I see what would've happened if I moved it! :p Bloody hell...) -Hobbes (Talk) 00:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, yes. I saw that you dealt with it before I mentioned it to you. However, I now have something useful to say. A user rudely edited the Bonnie MacFarlane page and I think you should block him. -Hobbes (Talk) 01:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't resort to banning him right off. I left a pretty terse message on his talk page tho' warning him not to change it again. ::So we'll see what happens... ::Thanks for the heads-up. :) ::- JackFrost23 00:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Whoops! :::When I read that I swear it said "Abigail Marston" but it said "Bonnie MacFarlane" so ignore my stupid comment. :D :::-JackFrost23 18:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Registered Vandal User:Spuds1974 is a vandal. He isn't here to help, he's only here to bugger up the pages. Can you block him, please? Also, can I use the template for him? I saw it while lurking the "Wall of Shame" and I love it! :) Thanks. (P.S. I don't know if there is a connection, but there happens to be a user, with only one edit to a posse page, named User:Spuds2008. If you do choose to give Spuds1974 a longer block, I suggest keeping an eye on this guy afterwords.) -Hobbes (Talk) 20:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Changing Jack's Pic Alright, I'm about to do something drastic and I want your opinion. I want to change the pic in the article for Jack Marston to what he looks like in 1911 since that's what he looks like through the majority of the time he's in the game story. Not to mention the pic of Jack currently is from 1914 and has John grave marker in the background which, to me, is a gigantic spoiler. So I'm looking for a good image (similar in qulaity to the ones I recently put into the John Marston and Landon Ricketts articles. Whaddaya think? -JackFrost23 22:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Templates Hello again, Anon. Once more, I come to you seeking advice on how to help another wiki. My mum recently signed up for Netflix, and thanks to that, she got me addicted to a British show called Robin Hood (2006-2009). I searched up the wiki, Robin Hood Wiki, and it's fairly well-to-do. Unfortunately, they got the English wrong. British show on a British channel (BBC) that stars British actors portraying English folk heroes, and yet the wiki is written in American English. I'm sure you can imagine the anger festering inside of me at this sight. "Armor"! "Color"! "Favorite"! It was horrible! Anyway, the userbox templates (there are 3) all have sections for hair and eye colour, but it is spelled "color". I went to the template page and clicked "edit", trying to edit the userbox code so that it would say "colour", but it didn't work. Could you help me out here? Oh, and there don't seem to be any active users/admins so I may put another Adoption request in, but in time. I'd like to work on it first. Thank you. -Hobbes (Talk) 04:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :So sorry to bother you again, but I need template help once more. This time, on a brand new wiki. I'm a big fan of a show called "Republic of Doyle" (It's a huge hit in Canada) and I just created a wiki for it. If you'd be so kind as to leave me a message on the wiki (Republic of Doyle Wiki) I'd really appreciate it. Thanks -Hobbes (Talk) 03:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Birth, Death, Status So I went ahead and removed these three lines from the character templates. I'm so tired of how often they're re-edited and how they often spoil parts of the story - especially John Marston's page. I also didn't like how people were adding different stauses depending on the DLC, too. I'm gonna keep quiet about it and see if anyone notices. In the meantime, I think any character that NEEDS to have this information (such as, as you mentioned, characters that were dead before the story began) can have it added into their respective description paragraphs. Anyway, lemme know if you think I should change it back, but I think everything looks fine without it. - JackFrost23 17:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi Anon, I want to ask you a question, you know that guy who play poker in Theives Landing, Rufus Starky (not sure what is his last name) is he part of the Bollard gang or is he a bounty hunter?Quiet Man 18:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Birth Dates, Status, Death Dates My Friend, we need to talk about this thing with the birth dates, statuses and death dates concerning all the characters in the game. You and your friend JackFrost23 keep sending me messages stating that the reason you two are trying to get rid these important parts of the infobox is because they reveal spoilers, Well why do you think we have a message at the top of the page for almost each character stating that there is spoilers on the page? And you where also discussing about the thing with the status of the characters that are both shown in Red Dead Redemption and in Undead Nightmare, how they showed two different statuses for each storyline game. And how you both did not like the way it looked, if you could message me I am sure we could make the birth dates, statuses and death work out some how. Thanks! IrishCowboy1911 05:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC)IrishCowboy1911 :Dude, those lines have never been left alone and the game's been out for nearly a year, so I'm not sure how you think you're going to be the one to definitively put an end to the over-editing of those fields. :You say that the information is 'important', when it really is not. Quite frankly, nearly ever character in the game can be killed, so their statuses should be permanently "depends on player choice". If the information is that important, it can be worked into the article itself - which most of the central and major characters already have had done to them before I removed the lines from the infobox. :I mean, really, does one's enjoyment of the game lessen because we didn't put in that a character can be killed/dies in 1911 or 1914? Do the characters suddenly become uninteresting because we didn't display the year they were born? And I'm not even gonna get into status since no one can seem to achieve consensus as to whether the status should be determined as if the story is still in progress or after it's over. :And yes, there is a spoiler tag at the top of the page, but when a spoiler is highlighted right there in the infobox (again, I'm using John Marston as the most egregious example) where someone's eye can easily wander right into it before they can click away, we should really try to not have that happen. :I'd like to point out also that, so far, you seem to be the only one who's noticed the lines having been removed. :-/ :Cheers! :-JackFrost23 20:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hal the Cheese Burger Hal the Cheese Burger was a sockpuppet of At0micb0mb123. They were proven to be the same person through checkuser. A-bomb also had other sockpuppets (if you want to know their usernames, then I'll tell you) I know they were insulting each other, but At0micb0mb actually found that amusing, because people on Bully Wiki and Bully Fanon stuck up for him and yelled at him. He just used these accounts to cause drama. I don't mean to be a tattle or anything, but A-bomb was caught sockpuppeting on our wiki, and he was using a sockpuppet on yours. So, just thought I'd let you know. SirLinkalot96 21:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 His accounts were: G4MEM4STER, I figured out that they were the same person on Bully Fanon (He used this the same way as he used Hal) Bullyrocks! (He used this account posing as his older brother. We aren't sure if they are the same person, because I think it was Charitwo who said that he ran a checkuser on him and he really didn't. But Bullyrocks! has stopped editing, so we are sure that this was one of his socks.) And those were it, besides Hal the Cheese Burger. At first, when we found out, we weren't sure what to say, because he was a trusted editor and everyone liked him. For a while we left his talk page open for a few days for him to explain himself, but he didn't. And that tells us one thing: Guilt. I felt like the biggest IDIOT because I stuck up for A-bomb and telling off Hal the Cheese Burger and G4MEM4STER, who were actually At0micb0mb himself. And I was pretty good friends with him, as well. But he lied to us all, and we all feel like idiots because he's kept this up since August, which makes him the best sockpuppeteer I've ever seen. Are you going to block him for sockpuppetry now or something? SirLinkalot96 22:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thank you so freaking much! Can you help me undo all the offensive crap in the pages? SirLinkalot96 01:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Wait, I thought IP's are supposed to be blocked for good if they do something bad? SirLinkalot96 01:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I've seen you do worse haha. I think. SirLinkalot96 01:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 We Should Keep an Eye on This Guy User Stopdroproll101 has created several character pages and added categories to many others (sorry Annon). He has not linked any of the characters he's created back to the characters page and I think he created some new, unnecessary categories. I shudder at having to try and get him to follow the uniformity of the other character pages as the only person who's ever seen eye-to-eye with me on it has been Hobbes. Everyone else just does whatever the fuck they want, no matter how I approach them... Anyway, sorry for the mini-rant, but I wanted to bring this guy to your attention. Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Mafia wiki Can you talk to Amathazus and the tom over at the Mafia wikia? they're acting like complete assholes. I got banned indefinitely for saying lol. yeah, thats right. lol.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You also think the policies are weird? thats good. I've noticed whats happening on the mafia wiki. The Tom was becoming less active, and now he lets Amathatzus run the wiki any way he likes it. He was just a suckup to tom for a little while and got on tom's goodside against me. And heres something interesting, do you know how long it took him to become admin? 19 days. The wiki already had 3 admins and 2 beuracrats. I don't like what the wiki is turning into. something has to be done.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your help. Thank you. Leo leo 19:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Leo leo Pictures Would it be alright to add pictures of real life creatures in their gallery section? Animeman7890 18:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) What glitch? Might aswell get it in to your small brain that this wasnt a glitch it was a way to level up fast Thanks! I was about to change the picture but saw you have done it already. I should give the RDR Wiki Admins 5 stars for your help in everything. Keep it up! Thanks once again. The Favicon Y'know the favicon is pretty cool, except that it reminds me of the ones these two sites are using: http://reddeadwatch.com/news/ http://gallery.rdrvision.com/ Perhaps instead we can have a more unique one? Maybe use this one instead?: I like it because it denotes that we're top level here at the RDR wiki and the other sites don't come close. :) Not that we have to change it necessarily, I'm just sayin... Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sock Puppets Do you know how to find if someone is using two accounts here? I suspect that User:IrishCowboy1911 is using User:LaCosaNostra to re-add the the birth, death and status lines back into the charcter infobox, but I don't know how to prove/disprove that notion. Do you have any expertise in this area? Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - Check this out as a related issue. :AH-HA! :So I received this as a response from the wikia staff: ::"Thanks for contacting Wikia. The two accounts you listed have used the IP you listed. I hope that helps." :So we were both right. :I'm going to go ahead and block IrishCowboy and that IP for the same length of time as LaCosaNostra. :Thanks for the help. :Cheers! :- 02:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you believe he tried to edit again?! ::http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.106.143.71 ::- JackFrost23 21:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Marston Hey Anon, when you are playing as zombie John in Undead Nightmare, does the other undead will attack him, even though he's a zombie?Quiet Man 03:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Sorry about that.Quiet Man 08:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you delete my blog post, "Favorite Horse".Quiet Man 08:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) It's been awhile anon. and Amathazus didn't delete my talkpage, he deleted my user page like an asshole. Why would he do that? I don't know. but is there anything that can be done about that.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey Anon, thanks for blocking that IP :)Quiet Man 23:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Vandal This IP vadalize the Foot Traveler page, but I have clean it up. Quiet Man 02:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) 76.198.242.124 Racing challenges You're too quick for me! I just finished cleaning up the Racing Challenges page and went back to update the links from Multiplayer Challenges only to find they were already done. Thanks! Now I just need to finish getting to Legend I so I can reset my challenges and fill in the details that are missing (I think that's how it works). FYI - I'm planning to start the same kind of consolidated challenge page for Stronghold, Undead Overrun, and Gambling. 2ks4 05:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dutchs gang posse hey i heard u run in dutchs gang if u want add me my user is ramiro_ag and i have the the guns high powered pistol,tomahawks, and henry repeater —Preceding unsigned comment added by